


Rose Gold

by PersephoneParkinson



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidents, Cohabitation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Multi, Open Relationships, Polyamory, forced cohabitation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:28:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersephoneParkinson/pseuds/PersephoneParkinson
Summary: Ginny Weasley's favorite things were Quidditch and Harry Potter. In that order, thank you very much. Except a freak accident and secrets have caused her to lose both. Thankfully two snakes are more than willing to help her piece back together her life even if she doesn't want the help.





	1. Chapter 1

Ginny stared at the pile of miscellaneous objects in front of her. Sitting cross legged in the Parlor of Grimmauld place the evidence was sitting with clear distinction in front of her: a hairpin with a glittering emerald on one end, a small vial of a sharp pleasant perfume, a size 6 black pump, and a brush made from silver, with black hair woven through and an inscription on the back.

 

_ To my flower _

 

She squinted at the objects in front of her. Their common binding themes being feminine and expensive. She had the pin and brush appraised in Diagon Alley - real. She visited the perfume shoppe- more than she would ever spend on smelly water. She had asked Hermione once about shoes with red bottoms and her muggle born friend gave her incredulous look and told her that red-bottomed shoes were generally out of everyone's budget.  

She was no Auror like her boyfriend but she wasn't stupid either.

Where the objects were found just made her internal convictions stronger. The pin was found in the pantry, glittering in the floor while she was putting away groceries when she released from the hospital and moved in two months ago. The shoe was under his- no, their- bed. The perfume was in the adjoining bathroom, placed in drawer, half empty, familiar in its place among Harrys miscellaneous bathroom junk.    

The smoking wand ,so to speak, was where she found the brush this morning, tucked in his old school trunk, between the map and the cloak, and the first picture of his parents.

This brush with its shiny black hair deserved to be placed with Harry's most treasured items.

Ginny gasped as her left shoulder seized violently, sending shooting pains down to her fingertips. Gritting her teeth she plucked two hairs from the brush and dropped them into the vial of polyjuice potion she purchased from a seedy place in knockturn alley and just hoped to Merlin it didn't poison her before she tilted the potion into her mouth.

It took only moments to work, magic rippling through her before setting into her new appearance. The clothes she had on slid off her hips a little and She looked down to see her jeans had risen above her ankles. Just great. Of course the girl had to thinner  _ and _ taller. Her arms, hands, and feet all held the same pale coloring. Not one freckle in sight.

Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves she picked up the black shoe and slid it in her foot. A perfect fit.

Kicking the shoe off she went to the mirror next. Unprepared for the face that stared back at her. Her heart began to throb painfully in her chest as she start to cry.

 

_ Oh, Harry. This girl? Out of all the available girls in fucking Britain this is the girl you decide to fuck. The one you had fall in lo-. _

She shook her head and cleared her thoughts. No. She still had the rest of her plan to go through.

 

“Okay then.” She said although she was still alone in the house. She checked the time and put the rest of the things in place. She was just sliding the hair pin into her pocket when she the low roar of Floo filled the room and Harry stepped in. 

“Pansy? I- uh. What are you doing here? Not that I'm not glad to see you. I'm  _ so _ happy to see you. It's just- I.”

Harry's eyes scanned the room then out to the hallway, obviously looking for his girlfriend to show up any moment.

“She's not here.” Ginny said and motioned the fireplace. “There's a note.”

Harry turned and snatched the note in his girlfriend's writing to meet her at the burrow. He scanned the note and quickly threw it to cross the room and gather the girl he thought was Pansy into his arms to hold her close.

 

“I've missed you so much, Pans.” Harry mumbled into her hair and all at once Ginny had her answer. Harry was no longer hers. 

He moved his hands to cup her face, tilting it so she looked directly into his green eyes. “Where have you been the past three months? I've sent crazy ton of owls and stopped by your place a dozen times.”

Her eyes began sting and she bite her lip to stop from crying.  _ Three Months. Three bloody months. _

 

_ “ _ I've been around. With friends. I….wasn't ready to talk.”

 

“And now you are?”

 

    Ginny removed his hands from her face. The way he touched her. With both of this kind of fierce tightness and gentle caress. It took her breath away- and then began to drown her when she realized that  _ it wasn't for her. _

 

“No, not really. I just missed you. I needed to see you.”

 

    Harry smiled so brightly at her. His grin damn near reaching his ears. He stepped towards her to grab her but she sidestepped his hands. “We shouldn't.” 

 

He blinked. “Right. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have… Touched you like that. Not while I'm with..” Harry trailed off, not even able to speak  _ her name.  _ Had she really been such a fool to not know that he was no longer in love with her? 

 

   She bit her lip hard enough to bite through skin but the pain did nothing to distract the pin pricks behind her eyes, causing the rear to spill over on her cheeks.

 

“You loved me, didn't you? I didn't just make it all up?” 

 

Seeing the tears on her face was enough for Harry to break whatever social rule he thought he was committing by holding a girl that wasn't his girlfriend. He wrapped his arm around her waist again and used his other hand to wipe at her moist cheeks.

 

“Of course I loved you. I  _ still _ love you. I know you don't understand but...I just have to  _ try _ to make her happy. She deserves that after everything.”

 

Ginny began to cry harder. Eyes stinging as they blurred altogether.  _ Of course that was his reason.  _ He's reasons we're always going to be noble, weren't they? Ginny was always going to need saving, wasn't she? From diaries and chambers, and disastrous Quidditch accidents. 

 

Harry held her close and rubbed her back in small soothing circles. “I wish things were different too.”

 

      She was tired of being saved. And she was tired of everyone protecting her. She wasn't the only person that deserves happiness, even if she had to live with the fact that his happiness no longer lived with her. 

 

She took her wand out and pressed it to the back to his skull.

  
_ Things will be different.  _ She promised

“Oblivate.”


	2. Chapter 2

The air was frigid and sharp against her skin as stepped into Diagon Alley. Her eyes shown no sign of easing up on tears. Her breath continually getting in caught in her throat as her head spun with unanswered questions.

 

Where was she going to go? Her teammate Demi had moved out of their shared flat when she moved in with Harry. She was certainly not going back to the Burrow. No, she'd been out of her parents home since she left school 4 years ago. No way she was taking that humongous step backwards.  

 

_ Just breath _ , she told herself. Everything was going to go just fine. She just had to wait until the potion wore off, go to her gringotts vault, find a little hole in the wall place to rent and - then what? Find a job? Her most distinguishable skills where Quidditch and being Harry Potter's girlfriend. Both of those things, she realized as a fresh set of tears sprung to her eyes, were no longer a possibility for her.

  
  


Ginny struggles to get through the mass of people that littered the street. The Alley seemed extra congested on this particular Saturday and she struggled through her mental fog as well as the gross wet snow that had turned itself into sticky slush.

 

Head down, Ginny's blurred eyesight and unsure footing in too big shoes was her eventual downfall. Quite literally as someone checked her bad shoulder. A painful half-spasm down her lighted down her entire left side and knocked her flat on her arse. 

 

“I'm so sorry, Miss.” A voice called out. Sympathetic and nearly familiar. “Please forgive - Pansy?” 

 

She looked up as the too thin cloak she never bothered to replace became soaked deep with water. Although her legs began to ache from the ice-cold water, it was absolutely nothing compared to the chill that breezed its way across her heart.  _ Oh no. _

  
“Why didn't you tell me you came back? And why in the underworld are you dressed like  _ that _ ?”

 

 Ginny was now a hundred percent certain that her brain was also damaged in the accident because instead of trying to lie, to fight, or at least fucking run all she did was cry  _ harder _ . She helped run a  _ resistance _ , for merlin's sake! Surely she could keep it together for a few minutes to trick someone?

 

“Pans you're crying in the middle of street dressed like you're beggar on Knockturn.  _ Get up _ .” The man hissed at her lowering himself to pick her up by shoulder and yank her to him. The action alone was enough to snap some sense into her. Drawing her wand she aimed it at his chest still weeping. 

 

“ _ Pansy. What the fuck.”   _ Blaise Zabini looked down at his best friend. Her hazel eyes wild and rimmed-red. Face splotched red in several places. She couldn't even be bothered to do a bloody water repelling charm on her hair. The girl he sent off three months ago to his villa in Italy wouldn't be caught petrified by her closest friends in such a state, let alone in public. 

 

Honest to Merlin he had only seen tears from her twice in their entire friendship. Once when they were 8 and her party dress met an untimely demise via a dare regarding a cursed book. The second being 90 days ago when she showed up in the middle of the night, asking if it was okay to use his second home. 

 

Pansy once apparated straight out of party because Millicents’ cousin wore the same  _ shade  _ as her. No way was that this girl. He looked down the ebony wand leved at his chest. He blinked. Definitely not the rich-cherry mahogany that Pansy had. 

 

“You're not Pansy, are you?” 

 

Not-Pansy shook her head. “Please. Just leave me alone.”

 

“I’ll leave you alone when you explain to me what your doing with my friends face.”

 

Not-Pansy’s face twisted up in genuine despair and for a moment Blaise felt sorry for whoever this person was.

 

“I don't owe you shit Zabini, I don't owe anyone anything anymore!” they cried out and the moment melted quickly under the heat of his anger. With a jerked movement Not-Pansy lowered their wand and turned on their heel to get as far as possible from the slytherin, trying to weave through the crowd.

 

Blaise was able to catch up to her faster than she could manage and by the time she turned into a nearly abandoned alleyway he was right on top of her. Not-Pansy lifted her wand to speak but her words became caught in her exhausted chest, tripping over chattering teeth. He took the in immediately.

 

“ Expelliarmus!” He cried and his opponents wand flew right into his hand. 

Blaise wasted no time advancing in on them. He yanked their cloak and pushed roughly against the side of the building. 

 

“I don’t want any trouble.” He said, looming over her, as he pressed his wand to her throat. 

 

“Thats rich, considering i'm the one that being held against my will with no way to defend myself.”

 

   Ginny had never paid much attention to Zabini in the cold halls of Hogwarts but the anger that his face held as it hovered over her was something that would be etched into her mind forever. 

 

“Then let me rephrase: You don't want any trouble with me.” Slanted almond eyes never once left  her face. “You're not leaving my sight until I figure out what exactly you think your doing with my best friends face.”

 

“Hold on tight.” He said once and moved into her personal space to align himself flush against her body. With both hands Blaise grabbed the front of her robes tightly and Ginny felt the familiar tight squeeze of apparition in her chest and was whisked away from the spot. 


	3. Chapter 3

"I hate this green color. With all the disgusting things we have to see each day one would think we would be able to enjoy looking at ourselves."

Daphne Greengrass sighed against the St. Mungo's receptionist desk. Exhaustion was weighing on every nerve as her 12hr shift was coming to an end. "We should be lucky they no longer require those heavy robes, Lizzy."

Her co-worker Elizabeth McGlory pondered this for a moment and then shuddered "I guess you're right. Getting vomit out of velvet was the the worst part of my weekend."

Daphne made only a small murmur of agreement as she folded her arms on the desk and laid her head down. It was a slow day, only two new victims in their Artefacts Accidents unit, surely a small tiny rest would do no harm.

"Speaking of weekends. You have the entire one off starting tomorrow, you lucky witch. Are going you to see Katherine, again?"

At the sound of that name the resting witch groaned. "No, I broke up with her. She's was getting.. Attached."

Lizzy let out a very un-ladylike snort. "You mean she wanted something other than you leaving her thighs wet and her bed cold."

"Don't be so crass," Daphne said, finally lifting her head and stretching her back. "She wanted more. More time, more intimacy, more of my life and I'm not ready for that. I'm never going to bring some muggle-born girl to Sunday brunch with mother. Its best to not let her think otherwise."

"You should find a pureblood girl to date! Maybe if your mother knew that you even dated witches, you could work on the whole blood purity thing?" Lizzy suggested with excitement

She rolled her eyes. There wasn't a pureblood girl around that would have Daphne more than a Mistress that was seen every few weeks in between social engagements and her husband's business trips. Daphne Greengrass was more than that, she wanted more than that.

The Matron for their department, a stern faced woman by the name of Ellania Tuft appeared in the hallway.

"Are you being given galleons to gossip or actually take care of patients?" She cried as both girls spun to face her.

"Coming Madam Tuft." they said in Unison as the matron turned and disappeared into the unit with a huff.

"Got it." Daphne said as they walked. "Tell my staunch traditionalist mother I date witches more than not, then work on her 40 plus years of thinking that wizards are a superior race. My weekend plans are always so light."

Three new patients had been flooed in during their 5 minute break. Daphne took the closest. A little brunette girl, no older than 5, with a glittering tiara on her head that had wrapped itself in her hair. On closer inspection the shiny bauble was eating the child's hair and she could see painful boils erupting in her scalp.

"I just wanted to be a princess." The child whimpered, eyes brimming with water.

"Don't worry, you will still be a princess after we get this nasty thing out of your hair." She said.

"Who are you?! Get away from my child!" A woman began to screech and Daphne took a large step back. Parents were the absolute worst. Why couldn't the little girl just be an orphan? Daphne loved orphans. They were always so grateful.

"My name is Dana Green," she lied through perfectly white, magically straightened teeth. "I'm one of the Healers in this unit, I was just accessing the damage inflicted by the artifact. Can you tell me more about it before I get started?"

The woman visibly relaxed at hearing her name. Most magic folk had memorized the names of the sacred 28, as well as followed the case of every Death Eater with a disgusting type of glee. She remembered how most would hold celebrations whenever one was sentenced to Azkaban. It was a sickening few months were she didn't leave the family's manor.

Daphne made up a name with no ties to her cousins after the first time she was pulled off a case because some felt 'uncomfortable with having the niece of a death eater as their Healer'.

If she wasn't a woman of refined taste, she would say that it was a load of horse dung. The public still loved to punish those attached to the losing side of the war, even in the most minuscule of ways.

She had to grovel for acceptance into the Healer Program and Pansy was extremely lucky her parents deflected at the last minute or it wouldn't have been possible for her father to secure a job for her working as a receptionist in the Auror department.

Daphne was unsure her friend even had a job to come back to considering the way she had disappeared to Italy without a word. They hadn't received an owl from her in nearly a week, maybe she should stop by and check on her.

Her shift at St. Mungos was just shy of 14hrs when she made it back to her flat. Her tiny patient took a lot more stabilizing than she had realized. Every muscle in her body ached, even her arm screamed as she lifted her wand to unlock her front door. Merlin, all she wanted to do was curl up and sleep for the next -

Daphne paused.

Why was there a ginger haired girl currently tied up and knocked out in a chair in the middle of her living room?

"Blaise!" she screamed while her aggravation level rose. Looks like she wouldn't be that nap as soon as she planned after all.


	4. Chapter 4

Blaise Zabini appeared when called, much like the devil in that respect. Especially when the person calling him was his angel, Daphne. He walked over calmly and dropped a kiss on her cheek. "Hello, love. I've missed you."

Daphne became irate. "Why are you making small talk when there is a girl tied up in our living room!?"

"Oh," Blaise said like he just remembering the unconscious woman. "That has an explanation."

"I know we don't have much a relationship currently but I thought we agreed to no girls in the flat. Mine or yours. "

His face became glaring, lips pulled back in curled disgust. "Are you so tired that you're not processing with your eyes? Have you even looked at her?"

She turned toward the girl again: dingy face from using the Floo, clothes worn and old, and limp hair. Not exactly his type. "Well if this isn't one of your kinky sex games, then what is it?"

"That," he stated with a wide sweep of his hand "Is a problem."

Her right eye began to twitch. She hadn't seen her bed in almost 16 hours and she wanted no part in his slippery word games.

"You have 30 seconds to explain to me what is going on in a clear way or i'm going to give every single mulberry silk tie you own a lovely dip in acid."

"Some of those ties are extremely rare, Daphne. Hand dyed with colors from-"

"24 seconds Blaise."

"Alright! Calm down you wench. I was in Diagon Alley, looking for you a present, and I bump into Pansy. Except it wasn't Pansy, it was this person polyjuiced as Pansy. I corned them, took their wand, brought them here, knocked them out, and tied them up."

"You would pick my first day off in week to start going around kidnapping girls." she sighed.

"I kidnapped no one! I brought her here for questioning." Blaise's face was aghast with indignation. The thing was that he didn't, even for a second, believe that he did anything wrong. Tying up girl was perfectly acceptable as long as he got what he wanted. Daphne loved him, but often questioned why when she always had to deal with the aftermath of his morally grey decisions.

"I'm just sure the Aurors will see it that way as well. We're cleaning this girl up and turning her loose on the first alley we find."

Her ex-lovers lips twisted into a pout. "But, Daphne." He whined.

"No buts you absolute Pillock! Ruining my day off with your stupid antics." she mumbled as she stalked over to the girl and with a grimace pushed her hair back from the dirty face then gasped.

"Blaise, this is a Weasley."

"Don't be rude." he snickered from where he threw himself down on the lounge. "Not every dingy readhead this side of the English Channel is a Weasley."

With pursed lips and an aggravated attitude she whipped her wand from her thigh holster.

"Scrourgify." She said tilting the other witches head back in the palm of her hand. Watching as the soot lifted and swirled away from the face, only leaving behind pale skin and bright pink lips.

"It's the girl Weasley. Jenny? No, that's not right. Its-"

"Ginevra. Her name is Ginevra." Blaise murmured suddenly beside her, head tilted in thought.

"Do you know her?" She questions and Blaise thinks back to Slug Club meetings, cutting words he said but never believed, and looking at red hair blowing the Quidditch pitch.

"No." He answers. "But what business does Harry Potter's girlfriend have looking like Pansy?"

"I don't care what her business was. She's a Weasley. No doubt she'll have someone looking for her. Even more of a reason the plan stays as is."

"Did I tell you that she was weeping?" Blaise added dryly. "Tears just running down her face, the poor thing. I wonder what terrible tragedy could have befallen her while looking like our friend,"

Daphne grinded her teeth and forced her eyes shut. Does it really matter if a Weasley was polyjuiced as one of her friends in the middle of Diagon Alley? Why should she care? Why does she have to clean up, what is no doubt, Pansy's mess?

"Well just make sure she's okay first." Blaise lowered his head, face settling just in the crook of her neck where he knew she was most sensitive. His voice was sweet and the warm breath of his words against her pulse point made her nostalgic for the simpler times when they would make games out of the muggle girls they picked up in places that no good pureblood girl should ever be.

"Surely you, the most talented healer to step foot in that ruddy hospital, who took an oath to help all of wizardkind-"

"Oh my Gods, Blaise. I know when I'm being manipulated. Especially by you. Give me space to do the spell. You know I can't think right with you on me" She could feel his lips curl into a smile against her neck and he gave her one last kiss and then stepped back.

"I hate when you look so smug, it makes you less handsome."

"Don't lie to yourself angel."

Daphne rolled her eyes and breathed once to settle herself, then pointed her wand at Ginevra Weasley's chest.

"Rennervate." She said clearly. Smirking when it as planned, the girl woke up with a sharp breath. What Daphne did not expect was the loud ear splitting scream that followed right after and did not stop.

"What did you do Blaise!? You said you only knocked her out!"

"I used a Stupefy! She was wandless, I didn't need anything else!"

"Well something went wrong!"

Both turned as the girl tried to speak in between anguished wails and dry choked sobs.

"Please," She begged. "My arm- it hurts."

With rapid speed Daphne waved her wand to let loosen the ropes that Blaise had secured.

Ginny felt the relief as soon as she jerked her hand. The solace was not lasting as the pain had made the bile her stomach revolt, curling the half-ass breakfast she treated herself too and caused the foul smelling liquid to spew out of her mouth in the very next breath.

"I am not cleaning that up." said Blaise.


	5. Chapter 5

Daphne went into full Healer mode at the sight of Ginny's sick. The smell and action was something she dealt with on a regular basis. She had no problem compartmentalizing the fact that there was now vomit on her three hundred galleon Persian rug and no cleaning spell under the sun would get out the stain. 

She moved to asses Ginny as if she was a patient. She was still crying as Daphne attempted to hold her face still. Pupils dilated a smidge. Loud groans of real agony. Some shaking, mostly coming her left side. Warm forehead, not enough to warrant a fever, probably caused my distress.

“Pain level from one to -?” 

“Eight.” Ginny answered, cutting her off. Daphne frowned. In her experience most people would put this at a 10. What had happened to the chosen ones girlfriend that made her catalogue her pain with such swiftness in the middle of crying?

“Blaise get me a calming draught from the cab-”

“No! No draught, please.” She said through clenched teeth, trying to control her screams.

“I can't help you if you're screaming and wild.”

“Heat helps, a shower. Just no draught. No draught” she repeated the last phrase again, and again. It was the only lifeline her feeble brain could offer up. They could do anything they wanted but please just no draught.

“She needs to go into Mungos. She's rambling and incoherent.” Someone had offered up, a man's voice.

“Leave the healing to the actual Healers, thanks. If I take her in, you’ll be Azkaban quicker than you can toss that pretty smile of yours at anyone. Just help take me take her to the bath.” 

Someone else said and then Ginny could feel herself being tugged up, the pain making her seize up again, the tiny agonizing pinpricks shooting up from the base spot of her shoulder straight up a curved path to the back of her skull that made her eyes burn and swim with hazy black dots and then she sunk back into darkness, her body going limp in Blaise’s arms while still just outside the bathroom. 

“Did she pass out? Daphne, what the hell is happening?” He asked, alarmed now holding a girl unconscious. Daphne did not answer his first question, although she wanted to tell him what was happening was that he was a colossal idiot, she decided not to waste her breath and instead just instructed him to put her down in the shower. 

Blaise complied, placing her down propped up against the white tile. Daphne crouched in front of her, removing her cloak, then the thin t-shirt right after. 

The only thing that kept her from gasping at the sight of her left shoulder was her professional decorum. Blaise, unfortunately, had no such thing.

“What the hell happened to her?” He asked. “Are those splinching scars?”

“All I know right now is that you need to leave.” 

“I'm staying. You could need help.”

She ignored him while turning on the water, then standing briefly to yank of her shoes. She pulled Ginny up and sat behind her. Letting the half naked girl rest in between her legs, holding her up by wrapping her arms around the middle of Ginny's torso.

“The last person she's going to want to see is you, Blaise. Get out. Wait by the door. I don't care. Out.” She snapped of over the rising sound of hard drops of water falling and he finally took the hint. Slinking out the door and leaving it wide open just to spite her.

Daphne lifted her arm checked her pulse in her neck, it was steady. Time to try the spell again. She shifted Ginny in her arms, having to hold tight as the water had soaked had already soaked them both. 

She said the spell only this time there was no screeching only a low moan as Ginny's back straightened as she turned in Daphne’s arm that was still curled around her. 

There chests were pressed together as Ginny looked at the girl that was holding her with hazy eyes from the pain and the showers water that was making her peach colored hair stick to the front of her face. Her entire left side still hurt and when all she could make out really was blonde hair and blue eyes.

“Luna.” Ginny sighed with absolute certainty and then leaned her head forward to close the small distance between her and the girl she once loved, kissing her under the nice flow of warm water.

Except..the last thing she remembered was screaming in pain and right before that was Blaise Zabini’s angry face glaring down at her. Which meant.. 

She pulled back slowly with her eyes closed, trying to make her brain work quicker to slot all of the pieces back into a timeline that made sense of the last few hours. The brush, and the potion, and oh merlin, Harry and that slag Parkinson.

She opened her eyes, staring right into the face of a very shocked girl that was definitely not Luna. Ginny said as much.

“Well no, I'm not.” The girl answered. Her eyes were blue but were not the right shade. To dark, like of the part of the ocean you don't dare go lest you want to drown. Her eyes were not the large, warm, mid-day clear sky blues of Luna. Everything was so wrong about this girl. Ginny didn't understand how she could for a moment mistake the two for being the same. 

Ginny couldn't remember her name but she distinctly remembered seeing in her Pansy’s gang of Slytherin girls. Another one of the ears she would whisper in and then cackle loudly at the person they would be ridiculing. It was then she realized that she didn't have on a shirt only the white cotton bra that she might as well not have had on for all that it covered and her second hand jeans were soaked as well.

“I don't have on any clothes.” she stated stupidly, pulling out of the blonde's arm just a tad to quick and landing hard on her wet arse. She used her right arm to make an attempt to cover her body. 

“No, you don't. I figured the water would be better on skin.”

“I don't know know what's going on but I would like some clothes.”

Daphne nodded. Ginny seemed mostly stable to her and didn't seem like she would be attacking her but to be safe she didn't let go of her wand. She stepped out of the shower, grimacing at being in wet clothes. she immediately peeled her healer robes and tossed them in the corner to pick up later. 

She peered over her shoulder to a wide eyed Ginny, still holding over arm over herself. Daphne figured if she was going around kissing girls half-conscious, then seeing her in only her knickers shouldn't being anything new.

“Well are you coming to going to get clothes or not?”

Ginny scrambled out of the shower, spying her cloak on her floor she scooped it up and dug into her pocket until she felt the hairpin she took from Grimmauld place and sighed. 

She thought while her eyes were securely glued to the sight of Daphne ass only clad in green pants as she walked out of the bathroom, that this was going down as the strangest day in her life.


End file.
